one moment
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: And for a moment, it is perfect. / Molly, and the blurs of her life.


_all the kids are bloom from babies into flowers in our eyes_

_we've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden._

* * *

Her life is just a movie on tapes, playing so fast she can't stop to watch it.

* * *

She meets him her first day at Hogwarts. He's the quirky boy sitting across from her at the Gryffindor table, with red_red_ hair almost as bright as hers, and he intrigues her from the moment she first sees him.

* * *

Flash forward to fifth year - _Arthur&Molly_, best friends forever. But, Molly's feelings are more than that.

* * *

Another skip to graduation party in the common room - she's wearing her prettiest dress, a sleeveless cerulean one that flutters around her legs like fragile butterfly wings. She's hoping that he'll notice her for something more than _just Molly_ - but she's a _Gryffindor_, remember? So she starts to dance-

Arthur drags her away by the arm and kisses her forcefully and the world has never seemed brighter. Maybe dreams _do_ come true.

* * *

Out of school and into the world - they are the quickest to settle down out of all their friends.

Their house is a quaint cottage that Molly created with a few quick charms on some used pig pens. It is small and not too pretty and maybe a bit uneven but it is their home and they love it.

* * *

Her silky soft dress rustles along the floor like pearly whispers and as she walks down the aisle she has never felt more in love.

* * *

Two years go by - Arthur has secured a job at the Ministry and Molly quits her job at the local Muggle bakery because she is eight months pregnant and can barely move.

* * *

A red tuft of hair and an ear-splitting cry - all the pain is worth it.

* * *

The red heads begin to multiply after that. Bill is a joy, and so is Charlie - Percy's a bit quiet, but Fred and George more than make up for it. Ron is chubby and adorable and Ginny - she is beautiful.

Raising them all is a joyful blur - Bill is off to Hogwarts a few weeks after Ginny is born. Charlie follows soon after, and then Percy a few years later - they're all growing up too fast, just like her life rushing by.

* * *

Harry is her seventh son and Hermione her second daughter. Her family is always growing and she lives for the sunshine on all of their faces.

* * *

Ron - her little Ron - is off being a hero with his friends and she knows he's going to give her a heart attack.

* * *

And now Bill is about to get married. Her first child, all grown up and about to start his own new life.

As she looks around the garden, seeing everyone de-gnome the yard in preparation, she sees all the people that make up everything she has and ever will be. Her family is all together (except for Percy, but she doesn't want to think about that now) and she's feeling so many things at once that she might burst.

She has never been more proud.

She hears a grunt; Arthur has fallen asleep in the porch chair. Sighing, she lifts him into the chair, smiling at how innocent he looks, as if he hasn't seen all the things he has over the years.

And for a moment - that one moment - everything in her life seems to climax. Her fast-paced movie-life pauses and for a magical second she is suspended in a photograph, thinking that _this_ is everything that she has ever wanted.

If she could stay right in that moment, she would. It is perfect, and the man that has given her everything is right next to her and everything is alright.

It ends as quickly as it came and now he his head is rolling onto his shoulder in drowsiness and George is throwing a gnome at Fred with a shout. No one would believe Molly if she told them what she had just felt but she believed it and that was enough.

* * *

Time is fresh and ever-moving; now is perfect.

* * *

A/N: This was actually written for bloodstream7's into the pensieve ficaton on LJ - my fic was on the longer side, so I decided to post it here. This ficlet was inspired by keating's prompt: Arthur/Molly with "all the kids are bloom from babies into flowers in our eyes/ we've got fifty good years left to spend out in the garden".

_Done for:_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Astronomy and Muggle Music (Write a descriptive piece. I used the prompts magical, family (genre), joyful, and orange.) (photograph, lift (as lifts), creation (as create))_


End file.
